Inside
by youdefinebeauty
Summary: "Your stories are always so predictable. It's always the same. The poor boy who is secretly judging the whole upper class, suddenly falls in love with the Upper East Side beauty. Seriously? You always write about your pathetic love life."


**hey you guys, this is just a little one-shot. My thought of what could/should happen about the 'Inside' thing. **  
><strong>have much fun! reviews are love xx<strong> 

* * *

><p>He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he haven't heard her first knock. He thought about the book that has just been published, about how his life would probably turn right now. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that sudden change yet. Then he heard a louder, uproarious knock on the door and shook his head, trying to get rid of the concern and the doubts and went over to open it. And there she was, Blair Waldorf, soon-to-be Grimaldi. He couldn't help but smile, but then he saw the anger in her eyes. She didn't say a word, she just pushed him away entering the loft. That's when she started to yell at him. She turned around and eyebrow raised, with her hands on her hips.<p>

„What the hell is wrong with you?"

„Hello to you, too, Waldorf. I'm fine, thanks for asking, how was your day?"

"Do you think this is funny? What is this?"

Quickly she grabbed her bag, searched for a second and then went over to him, a book in her hand, pushing it right to his chest. He took a step backwards, took the book from her hand and looked down on it. 'Inside' by Dan Humphrey.

"I'd say that's a book, Blair, I thought you were smarter than that ..."

And as he wanted to add another sarcastic, teasing comment, he looked up and meeting her look he decided to just shut up. She was seriously mad at him. And to be honest, he could understand. The book left no good thing on the Upper East Side, actually, it describes how he always hated it, now he understood that their lives weren't perfect either. And maybe, just maybe, she understood the intention of the book. He was hoping she didn't. Suddenly Blair's voice cut his thoughts.

"I thought we were friends, Humphrey."

"I thought we are. Why are you so mad?"

He left the book on the shelf next to him and walked right over to look her in the eyes, but she turned away, moving further into the loft. With a sigh she unbuttoned her coat and took it off.

"Then why isn't there the slightest mention of a brunette Upper East Side Queen, who could possibly be friends with the protagonist? I don't get it why do you still write about Serena? I mean you both clearly moved on."

She rolled her eyes before she turned around again to face him. She was surprised to see a little smile on his face. That smirk turned into a big smirk. Feeling anger rise in her stomach again, she took a pillow from the couch and throw it at the man who was just laughing at her. How could he?

"Stop laughing you ass!"

She still had her coat in her hands, she crossed her arms in front of her chest while he caught the pillow and put it back on the couch.

"First of all, the story isn't about Serena. And why do you care so much, Blair? I mean you clearly don't need a book to retain you status in Manhattan ..."

"This is not about my status, this is about you! You mentioned so many people, that guy who is just like Nate, and oh god, that bitch that could be a twin of Georgina, even Vanessa Abrams! And of course the story is about Serena, I know you. Your stories are always so predictable. It's always the same. The poor boy who is secretly judging the whole upper class, suddenly falls in love with the Upper East Side beauty. Seriously? You always write about your pathetic love life."

With an angry step she pushed the coat in her hands onto Dan's arms. Even though Blair was insulting him, he couldn't help but smile. If she only knew how wrong she was. Right now he wasn't even sure if she read the whole book, and her feeling left out for once was simply adorable. While shaking his head he hung up the coat.

"Blair, the story isn't about Serena, it's -"

"Oh, please! Serena - Sabrina? Didn't you think that people would notice?"

"Blair ..."

He sighed and realized he couldn't get out of this any proper way so he decided to go with the truth. He turned away from her, wandering through the loft, over to a little shelf. Blair's eyes didn't leave him and she was wondering what he was doing.

"Blair. The story is about a girl, she actually is really insecure and vulnerable. But she tries to hide that. And you know, she's a huge fan of this actress, she admires her and one day while I was writing there was this movie on TV that just reminded me of her."

He turned around, a DVD case in his hands and went over to Blair, stopped right in front of her. They both looked down on the DVD. It was the movie 'Sabrina' featuring Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart. Blair's heart skipped a beat as she looked down on the cover and suddenly she realized how close Dan was, he was right there in front of her, only inches away. And she couldn't breathe with him being so close. But why? She would be married to a prince soon and she was going to have everything she ever dreamed of. She took a deep breath and looked up at Dan.

"What are you trying to say here, Humphrey?"

Her voice was a little shaky and it was hard for her to calm herself down, but she tried everything to hide the fact that her heart was racing. He remained silent, he just looked her right in the eyes. He could feel her stiffen, she could feel the tension.

"I mean, this is just a story, right? It's made up. In your head. It isn't real, right?

It took her everything to say those words to him, not knowing how he will react. She just stared at him, wishing he would just take a step back and let her breathe. She hated how the mood changed, she was here to yell at him and to tell him he was stupid. She was here to be angry and upset and furious. Not to feel like this. He suddenly smiled at her and slowly his hand wandered from his side to her cheek. She shivered at the touch of his fingers.

"Of course it's just made up in my head. It's literature."

Blair's eyes were looking for the slightest amount of sarcasm in his eyes. What he just said was completely the opposite of what he was doing. He was touching her cheek so gently. A cheek that once was scarred because of anger, disappointment and alcohol. Paired up it was a toxic combination. But that scar was gone now and so were the dark thoughts of it. Now it was Dan right in front of her, his eyes glued to hers. She felt sick to her stomach and she didn't know why.

"But that doesn't mean it's not real, right?"

"I suppose you're right .."

Blair nodded slowly, she wasn't able to think. And with a little smile, the boy lowered his head, the girl stopped breathing for a second and as if it was in slow motion Dan's lips met Blair's. For the third time. But this time, there was no need to prove something, there was no need to fake a kiss. It was a real kiss.


End file.
